Toronto Comics Osgoode as Gold
Basic info An Anthology created by ?? artists and writers Colour, 208 pages, 6" x 9" Funded on Kickstarter Website ~ Facebook Description In a city of competitive wizard barristas, nervous werewolves and scoundrel Trash Pandas, you'll find some of the best upcoming comic creators! From the strange giants that prowl Kensington at midnight, the vengeful Pacific Mall dance mafia, or the dragon-hunting wannabes working Queen street, we've got stories inspired by every part of the city we love. Featuring a cover by Irma Kniivila (Ms. Marvel, Deadpool) and a foreword from Chip Zdarsky (Jughead, Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man), this book is a celebration of the talent and diversity of Toronto’s comics community. Stories Cenotaph '''by Andrew Wheeler, Katamism Time-worn ghosts try to make sense of a city that's long forgotten them. 'The Wolf of Wellesley '''by Lacey Brannen A lonely smalltown woman comes to the big city in search of others like her. You know, werewolves. '''Mirrored ' by Sam Beck Beneath Bay Station, Toronto's magical elite compete for eternal stardom. '''Catnap Cafe '''by Saffron Aurora A daydream at the cat cafe leaves a woman forever changed. '''Bandit Bargain Basement Bonanaza '''by Julian Apong and Andrea Scott How DO trash pandas fence all their sweet loot? '''Betty and the Blue Jays '''by Stephanie Brennan, Gina Basora and Steven Andrews A love of the game connects a family through the generations. '''Part-Time Knight '''by Aaron Feldman and Shawn Daley Treason in the King's court drives a minimum-wage serf to take center stage. '''My Heart Burns for Thee '''by Peter Hawrysh and Keith Grachow With grim determination, a man enters a CNE eating competition to win the heart of his true love. 'The Goosefighter '''by Marilyn Anne Campbell, Austen Payne and Andrew Thomas This U ain't big enough for the 2 of us. '''Otto's Fantastic Doner-Kebab Time Machine ' by Miike and Jon Berg A drunken date goes interdimensional thanks to the power of a disco washroom. '''Whose Line? '''by Daniel Reynolds and Michael Tuck The hottest new trend is here! Probably. Maybe? Definitely. '''Erasure '''by Zackary Rupp and Shaikara David It's easy to pretend history didn't happen, but it still shapes today. '''Leave it to Leo '''by Robert Pincombe, Laurie Foster, Valerie St Gelais and Andrew Thomas The eldest scoundrel of a 1940's comics crew conjures a caper. '''The Flight '''by Kat Verhoeven She hasn't felt safe biking since the accident. But a rush order and a mystery rider draw her back into the rush. '''The Flood '''by Mireille Messier and Ally Colthoff While the city is washed out, four teens boat out to the Island in search of adventure! '''FinalMIX! Difficulty: Expert! '''by Jeff Estrella and Brenna Baines Revenge is a dish best served at 120 bpm. '''Procyon Torontor '''by '''Mark Foo and Jalisa Henry A raccoon with a notched ear endures the seasons. '''Dream Job '''by Haley Millman After years of not quite hacking it, an amateur monster hunter considers giving up. '''SHIFT '''by Ardo Omer and Katherine Olenic Two seasonal slackers guard the rift gate to eerie Vaughn. '''Finkel and Sons '''by Sam Ruano, Xan Grey, Nechama Frier and Andrew Thomas A Jewish shopkeeper's son must quickly decide how best to protect his family. '''Nocturne '''by Steven Andrews and Jonathan Kociuba When all of Kensington is safely asleep, stranger citizens come out to play. '''The Good, the Bad, and the Danforth '''by Eric Houston, Joy San and Andrew Thomas An arrogant film star goes all-in at a shady no-limit poker game. '''Jane & Finch '''by Billy Seguire and Maria-Monica Lazos An anthromorphic representation of Jane Street looks for her lost friend. '''TTC Gothic '''by JM Frey and Dan Simon Atmospheric TTC horror illustration '''Wheel girls '''by Marcia Iwasaki Bicycle illustration '''Ode to the TO Toad '''by Casey Parsons Whisky Kaiju illustration '''Here & Everywhere '''by Vivi Partridge A guide to the many films shot in TO! Printing Information # First Print: ??? Copies Printed, Released May 2018 Category:Graphic Novel Category:Anthology Category:TO Comix